


Diamond of the East

by bymoonlight



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arabian AU, Arranged Marriage, Barebacking, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Self-Lubrication, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori, the prized omega prince of the east, is having doubts about his marriage to Rin, the alpha prince of a neighboring kingdom.</p>
<p>Turns out, they're perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond of the East

**Author's Note:**

> Set it in a mythical Arabian-like culture. None of this is accurate to anything in real life -- I just did it for the porn and fluff.
> 
> edit: recently updated in order to correct a few minor mistakes that have been bugging me.

Nitori stood naked in front of a large mirror as his personal attendants rubbed rich oils into his skin. He sighed and looked away from his reflection.

He felt like a piece of meat being slathered and offered up as a sacrifice.

He heaved a deep sigh once more, catching the attention of one of his closer attendants.

“What’s wrong my prince?” she asked, her words filled with genuine concern. She dried her oiled hands on a spare rag and the rest of the women followed suit. They awaited his answer, their gazes gentle and patient. Prince Ai Nitori was well beloved by all through out his kingdom — the youngest of the Sultan’s children and the most beautiful. 

He was a delicate boy — gentle and insatiable in his curiosity — who took after his mother. Unlike the rest of his brothers and sisters whom bared the features of their father, Nitori had silver hair spun from moonlight and eyes the color of an oasis. In fact, he was like his mother in every way — even omegan in nature. 

Male omegas were scarce. He was known in other kingdoms as the Diamond of the East — a rare gem, prized and sought after by many. Countless alphas and betas had asked for his hand in marriage but his father had refused them all until now.

Nitori’s father had finally consented to a marriage to a prince hailing from a kingdom where their lands were equally as mountainous as they were filled with desert. The kingdom was a militant power whose warriors were famous for both their cunning and brutality. Nitori’s own kingdom flourished from rich minerals and bountiful harvests but was vulnerable from outside attackers. The alliance would strengthen both kingdoms and yet, Nitori still had his reservations.

“I’ve never even met my betrothed,” he sighed.

“Many say that Prince Rin is very handsome,” Nitori’s attendant responded, trying to give him hope. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Nitori hissed, upset with the whole situation, “but what if he’s a horrible person? What if he is not kind and hates the sight of me?”

Nitori pouted and looked into the mirror. “And there are the rumors of the warriors in his kingdom. Some say they lie with their own  _steeds_ ,” he shivered in disgust.

The female attendant stifled a laugh and swatted Nitori’s bare bottom for which she received an indignant yelp. “You’re being absurd,” she said good-naturedly. 

“Now hold out your arms,” she gestured for another attendant to fetch the lavish body jewelry Nitori was to wear upon meeting the other prince. “We must finish getting you ready for tonight.”

Nitori sighed as the women began draping the chains around his body. The chains were thin but glistened with diamonds and emeralds — lavish and beautiful but not overly so as to be garish. They hung on his lithe torso, secured by a small clasp behind his neck.

Nitori’s attendants than secured a gauzy, white fabric around his waist. Small gems dangled off its hem like a fringe and caught the light with the tiniest of movements. When they were done, Nitori slowly turned this way and that, inspecting his appearance.

The chains draped over his chest were obviously there for pure decoration and the cloth left little  to the imagination. He looked practically  _indecent_  — like he was just another omega in a harem rather than a prince being dressed for his wedding night.

Nitori pressed his lips together in a tight line. 

“Can’t we just … postpone it?” 

“ _Child,_ ” one of the attendants sighed, “Stop fussing so much. What are you so worried about? Your mate will make you feel  _good_  tonight. Isn’t that more pleasant to think about it?”

Nitori could feel the heat rise to his face. A pink flush blossomed across his cheeks and he went quiet. Of course that had been in the back of his mind but he had never said anything about it out loud.

The attendant to his left had a small smile on her face and her eyes became distant. “I remember my first night with my mate,” she pursed her lips. “And I remember taking his knot for the first time, too …”

Many of the other women chimed in at that, talking freely of their first couplings. In Nitori’s kingdom, it was tradition for the the alpha and their betrothed to fornicate before the actual wedding ceremony. It was to ensure the mates’ sexual compatibility.

Sighing in exasperation, Nitori began ushering the women out of his room. On the way out, they all spouted last minute advice and reassurances, which he all nodded and smiled at as he thanked them for their time and services.

The doors of Nitori’s room closed with a heavy thud. Nitori turned his back to the door and leaned against it, his eyes fluttering close.

It was time.

 

* * *

 

Rin had none of his personal attendants as he was led to Prince Nitori’s room. The servant leading him was his only company but it seemed neither one had any words to say to the other. The corridors and halls he passed were empty and barren, a strange sight for a usually bustling palace. 

It seemed that the palace’s occupants knew exactly what was to happen and wanted to give the two their privacy (as if such a thing existed for such a high-profile, soon-to-be couple).

At last, he was led to his betrothed’s private quarters. The servant bowed silently and left.

The doors to the room were massive, almost foreboding in height. Rin reached out, his finger tips grazing the smooth, gold surface. In a moment of finality, he pushed both doors open and quietly slipped inside.

Closing the doors behind him, Rin took in the extravagance of the room. It was huge with marble floors and silk tapestries draping the walls. Various candles were lit through out the room, basking it in a warm, comforting glow. Off to the side was an enormous, white bed, large enough to easily fit five men. A white, gauzy canopy hung above it. It was far too opaque for Rin to clearly see the omega on the bed but he could just make out the faint outline of his shadow cast back on the linen.

Rin scented the air. He smelled sweet notes of magnolia and rain water — something indescribably fresh and pure.

He made his way toward the bed, his heart thudding achingly in his chest. With more confidence than he truly felt, he lifted the canopy out of the way and beheld the omega.

Nitori was sat upright with his knees drawn to his chest, curled in on himself. His arms were wrapped around his legs in a steadfast hold and his cheek lay against his knee. He made no move to welcome his husband. In fact, he seemed to draw into himself even more, as if making himself as small as possible.

Nitori looked up at Rin — both hesitance and longing in his stare.

Rin swallowed, not knowing what to do next. He reached out but the omega shrinked away from his touch. Rin knelt beside the bed, hoping to lessen the disparity of their positions. Nitori lifted his head, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed.

“I didn’t mean to frighten you, Prince Nitori.” Rin pressed his lips together and leaned his weight against the bed.

Nitori’s lips parted, drawing in and exhaling small breaths. A heavy silence filled the space between them before Nitori finally spoke.

“You may call me Ai.” His voice was saccharine sweet. It echoed in Rin’s ears and he longed to know what that lovely voice sounded like moaning his name.

“Ai,” Rin drawled, tasting the name on his tongue. “You can call me Rin — there’s no need for formalities.”

Nitori nodded, his body becoming more and more relaxed the longer they spoke.

“Would you allow me the honor of joining you?” Rin smiled, a soft tug at the corner of his lips.

Nitori moved further along the bed, making room for the alpha. Rin gingerly settled himself in the provided space, the sheets soaked in the omega’s wonderful scent. He casually draped an arm around Nitori’s shoulders, gauging the boy’s reaction.

Nitori stiffened for a moment but then easily melted into the embrace. It felt easy, practically natural. Feeling more at ease, Nitori reached up as if to caress Rin’s face but instead, he began to finger the alpha’s long hair. It was a striking red color, not native to Nitori’s kingdom. He hoped that one day their future children would inherit their sire’s locks.

“We are to consummate the bond,” Nitori said idly, still gently carding his fingers through Rin’s hair.

“So we are,” Rin replied evenly. He reached up and caught Nitori’s hand in his own. Capturing the omega’s attention, he brought the small hand to his mouth, kissing each knuckle. 

“Would you mind if I marked you now, Ai?” Rin asked, his breath kissing Niroti’s skin. 

“S-shouldn’t you do that while we … ?” Nitori trailed off, mesmerized by the way Rin continued kissing a path down his hand to the inside of his wrist. Traditionally, alphas marked their mates while they knotted. The extra saliva that entered the omega’s bloodstream would cause an almost euphoric effect so that the omega’s first time taking the knot would not be uncomfortable. Alphas giving the bite beforehand was rarely ever heard of.

“I know,” Rin said, “but you see, I have a bit of a problem.”

Rin made a show of running his tongue along the front of his upper teeth. It was then that Nitori realized that every one of his teeth had ben sharpened, almost to triangular points. It must have been a part of Rin’s warrior culture, he realized. It made the alpha seem more feral, more  _dangerous._

Nitori’s breath hitched, catching in his throat. He pulled his hand away from Rin’s lips, away from those  _monstrous_ teeth. He imagined them ripping into the tender flesh of his neck and shuddered. 

Rin felt a pang of hurt shoot through his chest but he didn’t blame the omega.  Knowing his kingdom’s reputation and his own image, it was only wise to be cautious.

“I’m sorry that I’ve frightened you — I didn’t mean to,” he said, his words tinged with sadness. “I — I’m not a monster, I promise you,” he trailed off, swallowing down his nerves. 

“That’s why I wanted to mark you beforehand, so that I wouldn’t cause you any unnecessary pain if my control were to slip.”

Nitori hesitantly met Rin’s eyes and saw nothing but sincerity. “Do you promise?” he whispered.

Rin smiled, pushing Nitori down onto the bed so that he could hover over him. He leaned down, his face directly over the omega’s so that he could feel the sweetness of the others breath. The candle light shown across his face, bathing it in a warm light that took Nitori’s breath away.

“I promise you,” Rin whispered.

Nitori closed his eyes and turned his head, exposing the pale column of flesh. He felt the blankets rustle with Rin’s movement, the alpha’s hair tickling his neck and then —

A sharp pain at the junction of his neck, so intense and yet so brief that he cried out, his eyes squeezing shut. The wound felt inflamed,  _burning hot._ Nitori whimpered and clawed at Rin’s back, begging for something to dowse the fire.

Instantly, he felt Rin’s tongue lapping at the minor wound, cleaning up the few droplets of blood that had beaded at each small puncture. It felt good, exactly what Nitori needed and yet at the same time, it made him feel even  _hotter._

In the back of his mind, Nitori knew that the bite had most likely triggered a sudden heat but all he could think about was how  _desperate_  he felt — how vulnerable, needy and  _empty._ He whined for his alpha. His limbs felt heavy and his legs, coltish and trembling.

“Rin,” he whimpered, the sweetest, softest sound. “I feel so hot, I can’t —“

His head swam as he felt large hands travel across his body. He had had brief heats before but nothing that had felt this  _intense._

“You’re beautiful,” he heard Rin murmur as if in awe. Nitori couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. His mate was  _praising_  him. Nitori suddenly felt the urge to want to be _good_ for Rin. He wanted to be good for his mate.

Rin began peppering Nitori’s heated skin with kisses — open-mouthed, reverent, and slow. Rin’s touch made Nitori’s untouched sex drip with slick. His breaths were ragged and heavy.

Rin kept murmuring sweet words but most of what he said fell onto unhearing ears. Nitori understood very little; his focus was on the tenor of Rin’s voice. The lilt in his words and the affection interwoven in his appraisal.

Nitori’s mind was foggy and slow, but he somehow caught on when Rin had whispered  _love_ to him —bunched in between meaningless other words, formed in half-heard sentences and thoughtless whispers. Nitori latched onto it and it brought him back to a second of clarity, if only for a moment. 

Nitori, despite his body screaming at him to pull the alpha closer, shied away from Rin’s touch. 

“Don’t lie,” Nitori hiccuped brokenly, suddenly feeling vulnerable — stupid for letting his biology get the better of him. “You don’t  _love_ me.”

His voice cracked on the last word and all he could do was look away, his bangs a silvery curtain that swept over his eyes.

“ _Ai_ ,” Rin pleaded, his voice soft and yet assuring, a low rumble deep within his chest. Hearing his name on the alpha’s lips made something low in Nitori’s belly churn but he still felt wrong somehow. 

Because he had been so eager to open his legs for this man in his bed — an alpha he had  _just_ met. Nitori felt foolish.

“I’m sorry, Ai. What did I say that’s upset you so?” Rin asked, hesitantly reaching forward to brush away the omega’s bangs. 

Nitori shook his head. He knew if he spared Rin a glance, his resolve would crumble.

Rin gently pressed Nitori into the sheets. The omega felt the bed shift but he made no move to see what was happening. But from the soft sounds of fabric rustling, he knew Rin was undressing.

The alpha rejoined him on the bed and pulled him close, easily moving his body, a pliant pile of soft limbs and blurred edges.  

The alpha hovered over him, his body long and lean with muscle.

“I’ve laid myself bare to you,” Rin began, his eyes downcast and his lashes fanned across his cheeks. He swallowed and suddenly, he looked so  _young._ So  _vulnerable._

In the midst of it all, Nitori had forgotten that Rin was but a year older than he — an alpha who was too young to be given the crown just yet but too old to ignore his responsibilities to his kingdom.

Rin made a small, strangled noise in the back of his throat and simply collapsed forward, burying his face in the warm crook of Nitori’s neck. His body melded against the omega’s easily, a heavy, comforting weight rather than a burdensome one.

“You’re right. I don’t love you,” Rin whispered, catching Nitori completely off-guard. The rejection he felt was so acute and sudden but before he could say anything in response, Rin continued. “We’ve only just met,” he paused and a pregnant silence followed. “But I think I could.”

He began licking the fresh bite mark, still red and inflamed. Each press of his tongue made another gush of slick leak from Nitori’s untouched hole. The omega felt boneless, as if he was melting into the bed.

“I can easily see myself waking every morning to this face,” Rin nipped gently at the corner of Nitori’s jaw, his hands finding Nitori’s own and interweaving their fingers. 

“I want to _know_ you. I want to know what makes you laugh and what brings you joy. What angers you to the point of tears and the foods that you crave in the middle of the night. I want to see you heavy with our child,” one of Rin’s hands had wandered down to Nitori’s flat stomach, caressing it as if expecting a small swell. 

“And I want to see your beautiful face age slowly with laughter lines.” At that, Rin lifted his head so that he could gaze into Nitori’s eyes. “Can you imagine,” he whispered, his words barely carried on his breath, “growing old with someone you loved for so long?”

Rin pressed his hand to Nitori’s face, his palm curving to the shape of the omega’s cheek. Nitori exhaled a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

The distance between them lessened until their mouths slotted together in what would be the first kiss of many.

The kiss was sweet yet clumsy— Nitori’s inexperience and Rin’s hesitance but as Nitori’s heat burned on, it grew more desperate. Their shy touches soon became frenzied and their shared kisses became sloppy and wet. 

Rin’s nimble fingers found the clasp at the back of Nitori’s neck and within seconds, both Nitori’s body chains and waist cloth were on the floor.

  
Nitori felt so small, too delicate to touch with Rin’s rough, war-torn hands. But it wasn’t enough to keep Rin away because he couldn’t just  _not_  touch— mapping the expanse of Nitori’s milky skin and porcelain bones with featherlight caresses. 

He laved and sucked at the hollow of Nitori’s neck, leaving purple bruises and possessive marks where his lips touched. All the while, Nitori was a yielding, soft body beneath him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, but there was no doubt in Rin’s mind that the omega knew what he wanted because when Rin wasn’t moving fast enough, Nitori whined in dissatisfaction. 

He wedged a hand between them to reach between his legs. The tips of one of his fingers brushed against his sensitive rim and he gasped.

“Here,  _here_ ,” he mewled spreading his supple legs. He pulled his hand away from his groin and his fingers glistened with slick. In fact, he was so wet that his inner thighs were covered as well. He lifted his hips in urgency and held up the back of his knees, presenting the alpha with his dusty, pink hole.

Rin had lain with many betas and even a few female alphas. He wasn’t a virgin to say the least but he’d never been with an omega and seeing Nitori presenting so willingly made him  _salivate._

Nitori smelled divine and Rin just couldn’t help himself as he bent down on the bed, pulling Nitori’s cheeks wider apart and delving his tongue into that little hole. He groaned at the taste on his tongue, lapping at the sensitive ring of muscle before surging forward as deep as he could go.

The room was filled with the obscene, wet noises of Rin licking and kissing and sucking at Nitori’s puckered entrance. Nitori couldn’t keep his voice down either. His hands clenched into the sheets and he pushed back onto Rin’s tongue, craving more.

His first orgasm caught them both by surprise as Nitori’s body seized up before he came with a wail. His back arched into a perfect bow and a new wave of slick flooded Rin’s mouth. He lapped at Nitori’s entrance until the omega’s body sang with overstimulation. His legs grew weak and his ignored, vestigial cocklet drooled precome.

“Wait,  _wait_ ,” Nitori gasped. Rin pulled away, his lips shiny with slick. He gave Nitori a heated gaze, his own cock heavy with arousal. He held the base of it in his hand and began to lazily stroke himself.

“What is it?” he asked, waiting for the go to.

Nitori felt a lump rise within his throat, wanting to redirect Rin’s attention to his cock but another wave of arousal crashed over him and suddenly he felt so  _empty._

His lips parted to form a small ‘O’ and his hole began to clench and tighten, as if impatient to be filled. 

Rin licked his lips, “is this what you need?” he asked as he sunk not one but two fingers into Nitori’s hole. 

The omega whimpered, his toes curling in pleasure. He gasped out pleas for more as Rin began to finger fuck him, his rhythm steady and sure when in fact, Rin’s self-restraint was hanging by a thread.

He watched as Nitori came undone by just his fingers, that tight, velvety channel sucking them in easily. Nitori became lost in his own pleasure and babbled that he needed  _something bigger, something longer and —_

“I want your knot,” he keened, and that was all Rin needed to hear.

He pulled his fingers out of Nitori’s hole so suddenly that it made the omega whimper, a wounded noise. He felt guilty but couldn’t find it in himself to apologize. Instead, he took his cock in hand and aligned it with Nitori’s stretched entrance.

The head of his cock kissed that red, rosebud pucker where a few droplets of slick had leaked out. Rin grabbed ahold of Nitori’s legs, throwing them over his shoulder before he surged forward into that perfect heat.

He sunk in with no resistance at all. Nitori cried out as he was bent in half, his previously untouched sex stretching to its limits to fit his mate’s sizable cock.

Rin murmured soft words as he shifted his hips and began to build a steady rhythm. Nitori practically sobbed as Rin rolled his hips, his cock pressing into a small bundle of pleasure Nitori had never known was there.

With a few more thrusts striking his prostate, Nitori felt something coil tightly in his belly that made his eyes roll back. He canted his hips up to meet each of Rin’s thrusts until come pearled at the tip of his cock and then sprayed out onto his belly.

His body convulsed as he cried out his release, a high-pitched, broken sound. The heat in his belly subsided the tiniest bit but his body was  _insatiable_. Rin continued to fuck him through his orgasm until Nitori’s cock filled once more. All he could do was wrap his legs around his mate’s waist as he let himself be fucked into the sheets.

Rin had never lain with an omega before so he didn’t know whether  _all_ omegas could come so much or maybe it was just Nitori. The refractory time between each of his orgasms was almost non-existant and he just kept on  _coming_ , speared on Rin’s cock, whining and whimpering until all he could do was dry orgasm, his balls completely empty.

Rin lost track of time, consumed with the goal of making his mate come as much as possible. It felt so good every time Nitori’s tight, soaked hole would squeeze around him — the omega’s belly covered in his own come and his lashes wet with tears. 

It had gotten to the point where Nitori could barely form words anymore, his arms wrapped around Rin’s neck as he took the alpha’s thick member, whining a litany of, “ _Rin,_  alpha please. Your  _knot,_  please  _please_.”

He begged so prettily and clung to Rin so helplessly. Finally feeling the ache in his balls after staving off his own orgasm for so long, Rin guided Nitori onto his side, his cock temporarily slipping out with the change of position.

Nitori cried out, “ _no_ ,” as he felt his well-fucked hole empty for the first time in what felt like hours. He began to scrabble back on the bed but was quickly hushed as a muscled arm draped over his waist. Rin’s cock sunk easily back into his body.

He mewled in relief and grinded back, gasping when he felt the base of Rin’s cock begin to swell.

“You feel that?” Rin whispered, voice grainy and rough. “Do you feel my knot, Ai?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Nitori smiled, settling his hand atop Rin’s and squeezing it affectionately. 

“Gimme your knot,” he slurred, pushing his ass back and moaning softly when Rin’s cock rubbed against his prostate. He had come so many times before, but he knew he needed to be filled and plugged up with Rin’s knot.

“I need you to do something for me first, though,” Rin lapped at the mating mark on Nitori’s neck, pulling out just slightly. “I wanna feel you come on my cock one more time, Ai.”

The omega whined in distress and shook his head, “I don’t know if I ca—”

Rin reached for Nitori’s cock which had been ignored for the majority of the night and began lazily pumping it, all the while grinding his hips deeper into Nitori’s ass, the head of his cock mercilessly stimulating the little gland inside.

Nitori all but cooed Rin’s name. He began making aborted little movements, addicted to the feeling of his most sensitive spot being relentlessly grinded into. He had come so many times before but his traitorous body would give him no reprieve as he felt another orgasm start to slowly build. He lifted his leg higher and whimpered louder, teetering the edge of orgasm until he could no longer take it.

This time, his orgasm ripped the air from his lungs and he came with a silent scream. It was the most powerful one yet, rendering him truly boneless, unable to do anything but convulse around Rin’s cock.

Nitori’s channel screwed around Rin’s dick almost painfully but he was able to work the rest of his knot in before coming with a hoarse shout himself. Nitori’s ass rippled around him, milking him of his seed.

He shuddered through his orgasm — his coupling with previous partners was  _nothing_ compared to this. Nitori milked his cock so  _perfectly,_  his body pushing back and greedily taking all of Rin’s come.

Rin continued to orgasm every few minutes, the next one just as intense as the last. He was only vaguely aware of Nitori whispering words of encouragement to him, his voice gentle and his words hushed.

Nitori  finally felt sated, his mate’s cock rooted deep inside him.

After his last orgasm, Rin could finally relax, plastering himself to Nitori’s back. He slung a leg over the omega’s hip and pulled the silver-haired boy back so that they were touching as much as possible.

In the back of his mind, he knew that newly-bonded mates always craved more intimacy but in the moment, it just felt right. He buried his face in the back of Nitori’s neck and breathed.

Nitori mewled contented and snuggled back further in his mate’s embrace, his eyes growing heavier and heavier. Rin’s knot eventually went down and his cock softened, slipping out of Nitori’s well-fucked hole but by that time, both alpha and omega had been lulled into a deep slumber.

They would sleep until the sun rose past the horizon, painting the silvery desert night sky a wash of crimson red. And once the sun awoke, so would the newly bonded mates because although Nitori’s heat had subsided, it would inevitably flare up once again until either the fifth day of his heat passed or when a child had taken root in his womb.

Nitori’s heat ended the third day.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated.x My [tumblr](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
